Duisternis
Empezaban las clases, el verano acabo. El primer día me fue muy bien pero,el segundo día de clase tuvieron que llegar ellos...Los matones,los que abusaban de chicos que no sabían defenderse e se creían los amos del colegio. Yo,era un chico;tranquilo,respetuoso,sensible...normal,aunque demasiado inteligente para tener 13 años. Tocó la sirena del recreo y,todos fuimos como leones al patio,allí empece a comer mi bocadillo que me hizo tan especial mi abuela. Estaba sentado con mis únicos amigos,David,Pablo y Joaquín. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando,de pronto,observabamos como la pandilla de los "matones" llegaban hacia nosotros. Esta pandilla estaba compuesta de 4 chicos:Jake,Crístian,Fran y el que mandaba a toda la pandilla,Ralf,no tenían escrúpulos por nadie ni temían a nada. Entonces empezaron a amenazar... -¡Dadnos vuestros bocadillos o ni os reconocerá vuestros padres de la gran paliza que vais a recibir! Dijo Ralf con voz aguda. -¡Sì,si no obedecéis a el jefe os daremos una paliza uno a uno! Dijieron sus secuaces con mirada asesina de pocos amigos. Mis amigos y yo no sabiamos que hacer si correr o aguantas las palizas de aquellos inhumanos sin corazón,les hice un mormullo antes de que empezaran a pegarnos. -Corred cuando diga 3 si no nos machacarán los huesos... Cuando "los matones" empezaron a prepararse para empezar a pegar,hice la señal de escape e empezamos a correr desesperadamente. Saltamos la valla del colegio e nos escapamos pero no por mucho ya,que,ellos también la saltaron e nos alcanzaron en poco tiempo. Estaba cansado de correr,no podía correr más. Mientras corría miraba hacia atrás y cada vez estaban mas cerca de cogerme,estaba casi a 30 metros de mi casa cuando,de repente me caí con una piedra. No podía andar más,mis amigos no sabían que hacer si ayudarme y que nos metiesen a todos o escapar y salvarse ellos. -Corred mientras podáis me quedaré aquí tranquilos,no me pasará nada. Mientas mis amigos escapaban,veía borrosamente como Ralf y su banda estaban preparándose para lo peor. El primer golpe no dolió ni el segundo,cuando constantemente veía que me pegaban más,mas suplicaba que me dejasen en paz. Ya sin fuerzas,mis ojos se cerraron y mis esperanzas terminaron,o eso creía yo. Cuando desperté,estaba en un sitio oscuro,sin nada no se veía prácticamente nada. Al fondo se veia a un ser monstruoso con un corazón en la mano. Me diriji hacia aquella monstruosidad que,para mi sorpresa,hablaba. -Este es tu corazón ser humano,si quieres vivir tienes que cumplir una condición. -¿Por que estoy aquí?,porque! -Ahora no es tiempo,el destino a decidido. -Vale,¿cual es la maldita condición...? -Deberás matar,o yo me encargaré. Yo soy la Oscuridad,yo soy el terror. -Pero,pero...esto es una pesadilla,si si claro que sí eso es,tendrá que ser eso. -Incrédulo,¡Mira esto! Mi Sangre se congeló de repente,este ser tenía las cabezas de toda mi familia. -¿Ahora me crees?Jajajajajaja. Después desperté nuevamente,en mi casa. No había nadie solo sangre,pero lo raro es que,no sentía preocupación alguna. Al día siguiente,me encontré con los matones en un callejón oscuro,con una decepción. Mis amigos que ya no eran mis amigos, ¡se unieron a esa banda!. -Jajajaja,otra vez quieres llevarte una gran paliza por lo que veo... Se prepararon para matarme,ya que sacaron navajas e no sabía que hacer. Ya,cuando Ralf me hincó la navaja,algo cambió en mí:me volví negro como la oscuridad,de mis brazos salieron clavos puntiagudos y grandes,mi mano derecha se convirtió en garras y mi mano izquierda en una sierra,mi altura aumento a 3 metros,no entendía nada. Cuando ví los ojos de Ralf me entró unas ganas tremendas de matarlo,no quería pero algo se había apoderado de mí. -Ahora morirás junto con tu pandilla de moscas maldito ser. De pronto, empece a clavarle mis garras y lo partí en dos con la sierra,me fui cargando uno a uno, trozito por trozito, persona por persona . Me había convertido en un monstruo. Ahora tengo una sed imposible de parar por matar por descuartizar,me oculto en la oscuridad esperando a que estés dormido en un rincón,debajo de tu cama,o incluso al lado tuya mientras duermes oliendo tu miedo,cada día mato alrededor de 30 personas que gritan por salvarse,a me llaman Duisternis,quizás porque en afrikáans significa Oscuridad. No me esperes,ya estoy ahí en la mismísima oscuridad,pronto será tu momento. Y estate atento “Do not go to sleep with the light on...”